


Поцелуй со вкусом попкорна

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Поцелуй со вкусом попкорна

В парке аттракционов сегодня было немноголюдно. Пасмурная погода, стоявшая последние полторы недели, резко снизила количество желающих отдохнуть и развлечься. Иногда, на другом конце парка, раздавались редкие возгласы, но отсюда слов было не разобрать. Рёске медленно бродил мимо ограждений, бездумно скользя взглядом по разным аттракционам и не замечая ни один из них. На предстоящий разговор нужно было настроиться, а сделать это было проблематично — в последнее время он очень нервничал рядом с этим человеком.  
— Давно ждешь? — окликнул его подошедший неслышно Накаджима и с силой хлопнул по плечу, отчего Рёске сильно вздрогнул. В другой руке он держал стакан попкорна и периодически доставал оттуда зерна, подкидывал и подставлял открытый рот в попытке поймать их. После каждого удачного «броска» он облизывал и так блестящие от масла и соли губы и тянулся за новыми зернами.  
— Какой смысл покупать попкорн, если половину ты все равно выбрасываешь на асфальт? — Рёске задумчиво посмотрел на рассыпанную кукурузу и лишь потом вспомнил, о чем его спросил Накаджима. — Нет, пришел недавно. О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
— Я?! — Накаджима ухмыльнулся и обошел вокруг Рёске. — Кажется, это ты хотел встретиться со мной. Так чем обязан?  
Рёске почувствовал себя очень глупо, потому что да, именно он изначально настаивал на встрече. А теперь, в глазах Накаджимы, он и правда выглядел полным остолопом. Но разговор должен был состояться, и оттягивать неизбежное больше было нельзя.  
— Что у тебя с Сайей? — быстро спросил Рёске, опасаясь, что секунда промедления — и он вообще не рискнет открыть рот. Всё же он не мастер выяснять отношения.  
— А твое какое дело? — Накаджима и не думал убрать улыбку, отправляя в рот несколько зерен попкорна сразу. — Вернее, я сам скажу: никакого. Это тебя не касается.  
— Она мой друг, — сердито ответил Рёске, поморщившись от хрустящих звуков. — И заслуживает кого-то получше, чем ты.  
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — Накаджима явно глумился над ним, потрясая стаканчиком с попкорном.  
— Я всё о тебе знаю! — рявкнул Рёске и с силой выбил из рук ошарашенного Накаджимы попкорн. — Не смей подходить к Сайе, иначе мы уже не так с тобой будем разговаривать!  
  
— Стоп, снято! — раздался окрик режиссера. — Рёске, в этот раз оставим — сцена с выбитым попкорном получилась хорошей, но в следующий раз давай без самодеятельности — нельзя менять реплики без согласования. Но так сцена получилась эмоциональнее. И еще ты ни разу не назвал по имени персонажа Юто. В следующем эпизоде обязательно назови.  
  
Поблагодарив режиссера за замечания, Рёске быстро прошел в трейлер-гримерную. Руки дрожали от осознания, что он сорвался и вплел в снимаемую сцену свои личные эмоции. И это как-то придется объяснять Накаджиме.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Накаджима влетел в трейлер, с силой хлопнув дверцей.  
— Ты в своем уме?! — рявкнул он, подскакивая к Рёске и хватая его за грудки. — Что за сцена? Этого не было в сценарии!  
— Знаю, — буркнул Рёске, — извини.  
— И всё? — вытаращился на него Накаджима. — Это всё, что ты можешь сказать, после того как обсыпал меня попкорном?  
— Я уже извинился, — терпеливо сказал Рёске, — был не прав, вспылил.  
— Вот мне и интересно, в связи с чем ты вспылил? — уточнил Накаджима, отпуская Рёске, но не отходя от него. — Вроде бы мы с тобой не враги, и я ничего тебе не сделал.  
Ну да, конечно. Не враги. И Накаджима действительно ничего не сделал Рёске — кроме того, что, сам того не ведая, влюбил его в себя. Но об этом ему знать точно не следует.  
— Я еще раз прошу прощения, — голос дрогнул, но Рёске всё же договорил. — В будущем я обещаю вести себя профессионально и не поддаваться эмоциям.  
— Ну что ж, сейчас проверим, насколько ты способен вести себя профессионально, — хмыкнул Накаджима и неожиданно наклонился и поцеловал Рёске.  
На мгновение Рёске замер, ощущая лишь отдаленный привкус соленого попкорна на губах Накаджимы, а следом опомнился и оттолкнул его от себя.  
— Ты что творишь? — возмущенно выкрикнул он, вытирая дрожащей рукой рот. — Не смей больше никогда так делать!  
— А то что? — криво улыбнулся Накаджима. — Снова закидаешь меня попкорном, если тебе что-то не понравится?  
— И не только попкорном, если понравится, — зло согласился Рёске, пытаясь справиться с собой. В любой другой ситуации он был бы счастлив заполучить внезапный поцелуй человека, от близости которого каждый раз перехватывает дыхание. Но не в этот раз.  
— Пожалуй, пойду приглашу на свидание «Сайю», — ехидно сказал Накаджима, одергивая куртку.  
— Вот и вали, — огрызнулся Рёске. — Желаю хорошо провести время.  
Или... — задумчиво продолжил Накаджима, — я могу остаться тут, и ты мне наконец скажешь, почему так ко мне относишься.  
С каждым словом он подходил ближе, пока не остановился вплотную к Рёске. Сам Рёске судорожно вдохнул и, кажется, забыл выдохнуть, пока Накаджима медленно скользил взглядом по его лицу.  
— Пожалуйста, уйди, — почти взмолился Рёске, понимая, что если сейчас Накаджима не уйдет, он сам на него набросится. И как они вместе будут работать дальше — большой вопрос.  
— Обязательно, — согласился тот, — как только ты объяснишь, что между нами происходит.  
— Ничего, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Рёске. — Между нами ничего не происходит.  
— Вот это и обидно, — вздохнул Накаджима. — А мне бы хотелось...  
Рёске едва успел удивленно посмотреть на Накаджиму, как снова ощутил на своих губах соленый привкус с чужих губ.  
— У меня никогда ничего не было с «Сайей», — уточнил Накаджима после поцелуя. — У нее есть парень, я только однажды проводил ее, потому что было поздно, а он ее не встретил.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Рёске. Больше спорить и что-то доказывать — себе в том числе — не хотелось. — А что дальше?..  
— Дальше? — Накаджима улыбнулся. — А дальше мы купим мне попкорн, раз ты меня его лишил. Ну и сходим на свидание, раз так удачно сейчас в парке аттракционов.  
Рёске не стал уточнять, что речь про совсем дальше. Но подумал, что будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. А сейчас спорить с Накаджимой не хотелось. Тем более, что поцелуи со вкусом попкорна ему понравились.


End file.
